Surprise
by leiasky
Summary: Sam pays Jack a visit only to find him asleep on the couch. Post Season 8 story assumes they've been together since her transfer to Area 51 and Jack leaving for DC.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This little ficlet came about because of a discussion on GateWorld about a certain photograph of Jack (from the episode 2010) sitting in a chair outside his cabin with his legs spread wide. I'd post the url to the image but has some quirky filters and it wouldn't show.**

**Thanks to PolRobin for the quick beta.**

**Surprise**

**Part 1**

Large, expressive blue eyes watched from a dark corner of the room, taking in the familiar surroundings, sounds and smells of the old rustic home. A small, mischievous smile played across Sam's face when she saw him. It had been weeks since they'd seen each other and it had taken every ounce of willpower she possessed not to hurry into the house and throw herself on top of him, under him, at this point, it really didn't matter to her.

It was late, and she knew he'd be asleep, so she'd stealthily used the key he'd given her when they'd first started seeing each other to let herself in. What she surprisingly found was endearingly arousing; the big, gruff Air Force General that she'd loved for more years than she could admit was sound asleep on the _couch_, Homer Simpson strutting around in his very tight briefs on the television screen in front of him.

It'd been a busy few months and they'd hardly seen one another. The Ori attempt to get a foothold in the Milky Way was looking more ominous by the day and after the last week of a mysterious plague striking down thousands all over the planet, it was no wonder he'd fallen asleep somewhere less conventional - and comfortable, than his bed.

She wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a week herself, preferably next to the space heater that was Jack O'Neill. But, even through her exhaustion, the temptation sound asleep in front of her was too good to resist. Sam took a few cautious steps forward carefully watching the steady rise and fall of his chest beneath the dark t-shirt. His long legs were encased in sweat pants easily a size too large and were parted indecently - if they were in public. Long fingers draped listlessly over his upper thigh twitching every so often and bringing a smile to Sam's face. Even in sleep the restless digits couldn't be tamed. He snored lightly but the sound was muffled by the bulbous yellow bodies arguing on the television.

Sam licked her lips and thought about her plan of attack. She could be subtle and sensual, everything she _wasn't_ feeling at this very moment, or she could be direct and demanding, something she very _much_ wanted to be after their long months apart. In watching the man she loved sleeping deeply, dead to the world, she decided that a bit of play was warranted. After all, if the special ops trained officer hadn't heard her enter his home in the middle of the night she figured that earned her a bit of fun at his expense. Though, she was under no delusions that he wouldn't be instantly awake once she touched him.

She walked slowly over and knelt between his parted legs, careful not to touch him in any way. She rolled her eyes when Bart said something particularly dirty behind her and resisted the urge to wake Jack right then and there. Her fingers itched to stroke him and they twitched in anticipation. They brushed around the bare skin of his ankles before slowly traveling softly up his legs.

Sam could feel his body tense and his breathing change almost instantly. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth but his eyes remained firmly closed, which encouraged her to continue. Her hands slid up his long, long legs, pausing only briefly to dig her nails into his upper thighs until she reached the waistband of his sweat pants. Her fingers burrowed beneath the t-shirt to trail along the bare skin before sweeping upward across his chest. They paused briefly to lightly pinch the tight little nipples and she wasn't surprised at the sharp intake of breath as her fingers squeezed the hard buds.

She grinned mischievously when his eyes popped open and regarded her with such warm adoration and lust that she couldn't, not for the first time, fathom how they'd kept their hands to themselves for eight years.

"You're a tease," he said with a grin, his voice rough with sleep and arousal.

"Miss me?" Sam questioned, her hands sliding down his warm chest to rest at the waistband again. As much as she loved to touch him, _any_ part of him, her fingers had a distinct goal and weren't about to be deterred.

"You know I did." His arms came down on her shoulders and those restless fingers she loved so much slid into her hair and began to tug gently at the strands.

While her eyes fixed on his oh-so-kissable mouth, his slid lustfully down her body. When the corner of his mouth lifted–his odd sense of humor undoubtedly finding _something_ funny–her eyes narrowed.

"You know," he leaned forward, trapped her hands at his waist, and breathed against her lips, "if you're going to play out this _really_ hot fantasy," he pressed an all too brief kiss to the corner of her mouth, "woulda been easier if you'd worn a skirt."

The End

or is it?

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.

**End Notes:** There may be another part to this - obviously with a higher rating. I'm not sure if I'll even finish it but if I do,. I'll post it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

**Part 2**

Sam's laugh was swallowed whole when his mouth covered hers in a kiss that sent a violent tremor of desire straight down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his waist, under his shirt, and embraced him tightly, the pressure of her fingers no doubt darkening his already tanned skin. The suction from his mouth and tongue sent her senses into overload and she moaned as she fought to regain the upper hand she'd had mere moments before.

One of his hands slid out of her hair and down her back to her waist, gently probing for any part in the fabric they could find. She'd have laughed at his blind attempt if her mouth wasn't already pleasantly occupied.

She did grin when he grunted in disapproval and pulled away, squinting.

"What the hell are you wearing, an impenetrable hazmat suit?"

She used his momentary distraction to slide her hands down his oversize pants and was rewarded with a groan loud enough to drown out the portly Homer ranting on the television behind her. She wasn't surprised to encounter skin instead of more fabric.

"Mmm," she leaned forward and whispered against his mouth. "I like it when you go commando." One hand balanced her weight on his thigh while the other gently dragged its nails around a very stiff erection.

His hips arched sharply off the couch and Sam felt a swell of pride that she knew showed on her face, at his intense reaction.

His hands immediately caught hers and stopped them. "How long has it been?" His voice was strained and breathless.

'Months," Sam responded with a gentle squeeze.

He groaned and squirmed beneath her hand. "Then lets not get carried away, or this is gonna be over _way_ faster than we'd like."

Sam leaned forward and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his parted mouth and plundering it mercilessly. "I've got two days." Her hand wrapped around him and tugged gently, eliciting a hiss from his otherwise occupied mouth and a tightening of his hand around her wrist.

"Sam." It was a warning. She knew that tone.

But she wasn't going to have any of it. "Jack," she whispered against his mouth.

He groaned as her fingers alternated their pressure on his body. "You gotta stop."

Sam leaned back at the same time she pulled her hand out of his pants and away from his waist. The grunt of surprise mingled with the disapproval in his lust-filled eyes caused a bubble of laughter escape her lips.

"Oh, that wasn't fair," he grumbled.

Sam forced the most innocent schoolgirl expression onto her face. "You asked me to stop."

She could see a flicker of indecision in his eyes but it was gone almost as quickly as it appeared. As he leaned back against the couch she felt his lustful appraisal shoot straight into the very tips of her toes. Of their own volition, her eyes traveled downward and focused on his hand, fingers twitching as it rested on his thigh.

They'd reached an impasse; Sam kneeling on the floor between his legs and Jack leaning back against the couch, watching her with eyes nearly black with desire. She could feel the heat emanating from his body and instead of reaching out to touch him again, she stood and grinned down at the tenting of his oversize sweatpants.

Without a word, she divested herself of her jeans, taking great care to slide them slowly down her long legs. He'd commented many a time about how much he enjoyed her long limbs and she'd never tire of hearing it. She noticed him lick his lips and watch with restless hands as she dropped her jeans to the floor. He didn't say a word when she straddled his hips and slowly rubbed herself against his groin. His hands simply slid up her thighs, gently stroking and caressing the skin, until his fingers slid beneath the thin waistband of her panties.

"Better?" Sam breathed against his lips.

"Getting there," he said, voice raspy with arousal.

TBC

One part left.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise**

**Part 3**

Her hips jerked along his groin when his fingers dipped beneath the fabric to touch her most intimate place. She balanced her hands on his shoulders and whimpered when she felt one long finger probe gently and then slide into her.

He turned his lips to her cheek and whispered, "turnabout, Carter."

An exasperated breath escaped her mouth when two more fingers joined the first. Her hips moved of their own volition and she squeezed her eyes shut. When his thumb came down on top of her fabric- covered arousal and dragged a nail across it, she nearly came out of her skin. Her forehead fell to his shoulder and she relinquished the control she'd desperately tried to retain. Her body craved this too deeply to care who had the upper hand. She panted breathlessly against his neck and groaned when he stopped and pulled his hands away.

"Jack," she hissed against his ear. "Don't you dare-"

The rest of her words were cut off as he lifted her just enough to free himself from his sweatpants and then his fingers were replaced with something much, much sweeter.

"God," she breathed as his hands settled on her hips and pulled her flush against him. Her eyes fluttered shut at the delicious feel of his length pushing through her damp folds.

"Mmm," he groaned until his lips found a sensitive point on her neck and began to nurse with the suction of a starving baby.

Sam rolled her hips, retaining enough concentration to realize she really did have the upper hand, balanced as she was in his lap. The motion drove him deeper and she could feel the reverberations of his answering groan against the soft skin of her neck. Fleetingly, she hoped he'd left a mark below her collar line so no one would notice the bruise when she got back to base.

They rocked together for a time, breathless pants and murmured words of affection drowned out by the animated yellow people on the television behind them.

She clutched his shoulders tightly, not caring that she hadn't managed to get his shirt off. He hadn't bothered with hers either, though at one point he'd gathered enough concentration to force his hands to do something other than pull her hips deeper against him. Long, talented fingers strayed across the hard tips of her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra. When he pinched and rubbed his nails over the tight little bids with each upward snap of his hips, Sam thought she would fly apart then and there. But he knew just how to lead her to the brink and pause, which caused more frustration than she currently had the patience for.

"Jack – damnit-" Her skin tingled and her legs burned. She was more than ready to come apart in his arms – if he would _just. not. stop_. at that crucial moment.

His answering chuckle as he laved her neck with broad sweeps of his tongue confirmed her suspicion; he was doing this on purpose.

She tightened her muscles as she slid back down on him and rocked her hips into his. The answering growl against her neck got her point across clearer than the words she'd been unable to correctly formulate. His fingers dipped beneath the lace and stroked deliciously across the sensitive nubs.

Sam had no choice but to clutch his shoulders to maintain her balance when he leaned her back and bent to envelope a hard peak with his mouth. Her hips arched sharply as his teeth replaced the sharp nails and long, dexterous fingers slipped between them to pinch her fabric covered arousal. She instantly convulsed in his arms, her release thundering down her spine to spill out of her every pore.

Her hips jerked against his as she struggled to maintain their established rhythm. Only when she'd collapsed shuddering against him did she realize he'd wrapped his hands around her hips and taken over. She squeezed her eyes shut and fastened her mouth to his neck, groaning at each deep thrust of his hips against her still trembling folds.

She could feel him follow her into orgasmic oblivion when his entire body tensed and his fingers dug so sharply into her hips that she knew she'd have bruises in the morning. His loud groan reverberated down his throat and against her lips so strongly that she slid one hand into his closely cropped hair for fear of being dislodged from his neck entirely.

When he collapsed against the cushions, breathing heavily, she snuggled close and relished the feel of overwhelming love and desire, not to mention exhaustion, flow through her body. She could feel his heart beat an erratic rhythm against her chest and his breath was hot against when she lifted her head to press a kiss to his lips.

He responded with eager delight and their mouths tugged deeply at one another as they lazily enjoyed the afterglow of good, albeit quick, sex. In the background, Homer droned on about something Sam couldn't quite make out and didn't care to try.

But, distracted as he was wont to be, Jack's lips slid from hers and he squinted over her shoulder.

"Did we just do it in front of Homer?" he asked an amused glint in his eyes.

Sam sighed and buried her nose in his neck. "Yes, Jack."

She didn't need to be looking at him to see the proud look spread across his face.

"Sweet."

THE END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
